Guitar Without Strings
by ParkFamily
Summary: Kisah cintaku seperti gitar tanpa senar, tak berguna. CHANBAEK , WARNING , GENDER WITCH


Title : Guitar without strings (ONESHOOT)

Genre : Sad, Angst gagal, Romance, Happy Ending

Main Cast : Baekyeol

Other Cast : Member EXO dan lainnya

Rated : T

Summary : Kisah cintaku, bagaikan gitar tanpa senar. Tak berguna.

.

GENDER SWITCH

WARNING

TYPO BERTEBARAN

ALUR MAJU MUNDUR CANTIKZZZ  
MEMBER EXO MILIK TUHAN DAN ORANG TUANYA

.

Menurut Chanyeol, semua makian yang keluar dari mulut teman temannya adalah hal biasa yang pernah ia dapatkan di Ddakko University. Dia tetap memainkan gitarnya, walaupun gitar itu tak mengeluarkan alunan indahnya. Dia menatap kosong kelasnya. Memetik senar gitar yang berupa angin hampa, lalu menitikkan air matanya menuju pipinya. Beberapa memori indah bersama 'mantan' kekasihnya kembali mendatangi ingatannya.

 _Chanyeol dan seorang perempuan berlari sambil tersenyum bahagia di bawah jatuhnya kelopak bunga sakura. Saling mengejar. Betapa bahagianya mereka. Membagi kebahagiaan serta kesedihan keduanya. Chanyeol dengan nafas yang tersenggal senggal berhasil menangkap yeojanya itu. Dia memeluk pinggang yeoja itu dari belakang erat. Bahkan deru nafas Chanyeol mengenai tengkuk yeoja itu dan menerpa tepat di area sensitif yeoja itu. Sehingga Yeoja itu menggeliat tak nyaman._

" _Oppa, hentikan, haha ,geliih." Seakan ucapan yeoja itu sebuah mantra bagi Chanyeol, Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh yeoja itu. Tak terlalu jauh pastinya._

" _Baekhyun-ah. Kau sudah siap,belum?" Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun secara lembut dari belakang._

" _Untuk apa, oppa?." Ya, Baekhyun —yeoja tadi— menatap heran wajah Chanyeol yang berada di pundak sempitnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia mengehela nafas lalu mem-pout-kan bibirnya kedepan yang menyimbolkan/? Chanyeol dalam mood buruk sekarang._

" _Memakai cincin pemberianku kemarin." Baekhyun tersentak, dia mengingat cincin itu masih ia simpan di laci meja belajar, tempat teraman —baginya—. Wajahnya menghangat. Ia malu. Tapi ia senang. Ia bahagia._

" _Belum." Kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun serta gelengan kepala Baekhyun. Lagi lagi Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Lalu? Kapan?" Baekhyun menatap sendu mata onix Chanyeol. "Sampai orang tuaku merestui kita." Lirih Baekhyun, sesaat kemudian, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol pada pinggangnya._

" _Jadi, selama ini orang tuamu tidak merestui kita? Kenapa kau tidak katakan padaku? Aku bisa membujuk mereka." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan berjari lentik milik Baekhyun. Ia menatap Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun enggan menatapnya. Baekhyun terisak. Ia mengingat tawaran,ah lebih tepatnya ancaman dari orang tuanya._

" _Tidak! Kau jangan pernah membujuk mereka! Hiks." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berairnya. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun membentak 'namja chingunya'._

 _Entah refleks atau sengaja, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat, dan mengusap surai coklat milik yeoja mungil itu. Baekhyun sedikit memberontak awalnya,dan? Dia menangis sejadi jadinya dalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol. Dia memukul dada bidang Chanyeol pelan. "Wae?" Lirih Chanyeol di sebelah kuping Baekhyun._

Chanyeol menutup matanya, serta menurunkan gitar yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuannya dan ia berdirikan di tanah. Chanyeol tidak kuat jika mengingat kejadian ini. Dia kembali memangku gitarnya. Memetik angin kosong yang ia 'anggap' senar gitarnya.

" _Mereka mengancamku! Jika kita memaksa mereka, aku juga akan dipaksa mencintai orang China itu! Aku membencimu." Chanyeol kembali mengingat sosok orang China itu. Ia mendekap Baekhyun lebih erat. "Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada orang gila itu." Ada alasan Chanyeol menyebut Kris —orang China, jodoh Baekhyun pilihan orang tuanya— gila. Itu karena, Chanyeol melihat Kris 'bermain' dengan wanita bermata panda di Club Malam. Kenapa Chanyeol ada disitu? Itu Club Malam milik keluarganya. Tapi Baekhyun malah mengatakan Chanyeol membual, dan mengatakan Kris adalah anak baik, cuih._

" _Sudah ku katakan, jangan sebut dia orang gila, pabo!" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya, membuat badan Chanyeol mundur sedikit akibat pukulan Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan pucuk rambutnya basah, ia mendongak agar melihat penyebabnya. Chanyeol menangis. Menangis dalam diam._

 _Baekhyun dengan kasar mengeluarkan dirinya dari dekapan Chanyeol. Melangkah mundur, lalu berlari ke arah yang tak tentu. Menjauh dari Chanyeol. Hanya itu yang Baekhyun inginkan, menjauh dari masa depannya. Sejauh mungkin. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Dia masih berdiam dengan posisi berdiri di tengah gugurnya kelopak bunga sakura. Tetap dalam mata terpejam._

" _Apakah dia tetap akan dijodohkan dengan Kris?"_

" _Apakah aku akan melihatnya di Altar bersama Kris?"_

" _Apakah aku akan sendirian?"_

" _Apakah aku bahagia?"  
"Aku tidak bahagia"_

" _Apakah aku sedih?"  
"Ya, sangat."  
_

 _Monolog seorang Park Chanyeol akhirnya berakhir, berakhir dengan seseorang yang menariknya. Tanpa ia sadari, sedari tadi ia berjalan sampai di tengah jalan raya. Sekacaukan itukah kau, Park Chanyeol? Ia menoleh, ia tak kenal pria itu._

Sudah ke ratusan kalinya, teman sekelas Chanyeol meneriakki 'Gila!', 'Dasar tidak punya otak!', 'Kau buta,kah!?' . Namun Chanyeol sudah terlalu kebal dengan makian temannya itu, memang pada awalnya dia menyadari, gitarnya tak mempunyai senar lagi. Namun itulah yang ia sukai dari gitarnya, ia menganggap senar itu adalah Kris. Jika senar itu hilang, maka Kris juga hilang.

" _Mianhae." Gumam Chanyeol. Ia menatap kosong dan datar jalanan yang ramai oleh kendaraan._

 _Matahari mulai menurun, bulan yang sekarang menunjukkan sinar redupnya. Namun, pria tinggi itu tetap di dekat jalan ramai tadi. Duduk di depan cafe yang masih membuka pintu tokonya lebar lebar. Chanyeol tetap menatap jalanan itu._

" _Baekkie, apakah kau bahagia?" Suara itu terjawab oleh petir yang menyambar suatu tempat dengan suara menggelegarnya itu. 'Kuharap iya.' Tak lama, pria tinggi itu mengulas senyuman tampannya. Senyuman tampan itu berubah menjadi senyuman miris. Ia lagi lagi mengeluarkan kristal cair dari matanya. Menangisi orang yang sama. Byun Baekhyun._

" _Aku tidak bahagia,Baek. Tapi jika kau bahagia, aku akan berusaha untuk bahagia juga." Gumam Chanyeol. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, lamunannya buyar oleh tepukkan itu. "Kau masih ingin disini? Aku akan menutup tokoku." Ujar kakek kakek paruh baya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol bangun dari posisi duduknya. Ia mulai berjalan pergi, ke tempat dimana dia —Chanyeol— dan Baekhyun bertemu. JjongSeok Apart._

 _Hari hari telah Chanyeol lalui sendirian, tanpa Baekhyun. Ia selalu mencari Baekhyun, ia selalu menatap jalanan ramai dari tepi jalan. Ia menjadi gila sekarang. Gila karena Baekhyun._

 _Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari spesial bagi Chanyeol. Tepat hari ini, dia genap berusia 17 tahun. Ia semakin dewasa. Apakah dia akan terus begini? Mencari Baekhyun sampai dapat? Walaupun menemukannya saat dia sendiri tak bernyawa? Iya. IYA._

Mengingat kejadian selanjutnya, Park Chanyeol mengeluarkan cairan bening dari kelopak matanya. Ia menyesal, menyesal karena menanyakan pertanyaan yang seharusnya ia tidak keluarkan. Ia membuka mulutnya. "Kenapa kalian selalu menjatuhkanku?" Semua isi kelasnya menoleh. "Karena kau gila!" Pekik salah satu teman murid di kelas itu. "Kau bermain gitar yang tak punya senar ,hahahahaha!" Lanjutnya.

"Ya, gitar ini kisah cintaku ,bro. Aku menjalani kisah cinta kami dengan gitar ini. Namun seseorang memutuskan senarnya, dan memutuskan hubungan kita. Apa yang salah jika aku memainkan gitar ini?" Chanyeol membalik gitarnya itu. Terdapat tanda tangan Baekhyun dan dia. Mengusap sebentar tanda tangan mereka.

 _Hari ini Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan 120km/jam menuju gereja yang diberitahukan Sehun —teman Chanyeol—. Matanya memanas, hatinya perih, tubuhnya sekarang melemas. Jika saja Sehun tidak datang lalu menopang Chanyeol, maka Chanyeol akan menjadi pusat perhatian karena jatuh melemas. Pasalnya, seseorang mencium kening Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia sempat melihat Chanyeol menangis. Entah darimana, Baekhyun menitikan air matanya. Entah sedih ataupun bahagia._

 _Hari pernikahan Baekhyun dan Kris ke 3 tahun. Tentu saja mereka merayakannya di suatu tempat. Mereka merayakannya di Restaurant milik ayah Chanyeol, dia melihat Chanyeol di sana, lalu tertawa bersama Kris, sengaja tentunya. Apakah dia dendam? Atau dia tidak bahagia? Iya dan tidak._

 _Selepas mereka merayakannya, Baekhyun sempat melirik Chanyeol. Chanyeol menangis di depan pintu kerja ayahnya. Mereka —Baekhyun dan Kris— keluar Restaurant itu cepat, karena Baekhyun menarik lengan Kris menjauh dari Restaurant itu. Saat Baekhyun dan Kris sudah keluar, Chanyeol mengambil kesempatannya agar melihat kemana mereka pergi._

 _Cukup dengan membuka pintu, lalu mengintip dengan satu matanya. Chanyeol bisa melihat Kris sedang berteriak kepada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk di pinggir jalanan ramai. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kris mendorong Baekhyun kuat. Sehingga Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah dan-_

 _ **BRUUGHHH**_

SREEETTT

 _Darah mengalir di aspal dingin itu. Darah merah pekat. Berasal dari tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah melemas ditabrak mobil yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Chanyeol berlari ke arahnya, sedangkan Kris? Dia kabur. Pergi dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang berlumuran darah. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol lemah. Sangat lemah._

" _Baek, kau harus sehat, oke? Hiks,, jangan tinggalkan aku. Hiks." Chanyeol terisak, sedangkan Baekhyun, dia tersenyum di sela sela kesakitannya. "Yeollo, jika aku mati, jaga gitar itu, arra?Akkhh.." Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya. Sangat sakit._

" _Kau tidak akan mati,Baek. Hikss.. Aku janji." Chanyeol menjatuhkan air matanya tepat di pipi Baekhyun. Dia mengusap surai coklat panjang milik Baekhyun. Lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku jaga gitar itu, tapi kau harus kuat Baek." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat._

 _Pelukan Baekhyun melonggar. Tangannya jatuh menimpa angin angin kosong. Matanya yang tadi menatap Chanyeol menjadi terpejam. Suhu tubuhnya mendingin. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Dia meninggalkan Chanyeol. Pergi ke alam yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Ke alam yang tidak bisa dilihat manusia hidup. Baekhyun mati._

"Aku berjanji padanya. Aku menjaga gitar ini. Kejadian itu sudah kulewati 4 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, aku berusia 21 tahun. Dan gitar ini berumur 5 tahun. 1 tahun sebelum Baekhyun menikah. Aku mencintainya." Chanyeol menatap isi kelasnya yang hening mendadak. Mata teman temannya menjadi merah. Mereka semua menatap Chanyeol iba. Mendengar setiap kata dari cerita cerita Chanyeol membuat mata mereka memanas dan hatinya tersentuh. Mereka salah, mereka selalu mengejek Chanyeol 'Gila', dan Chanyeol tidak gila. Dia hanya ingin Baekhyun tetap di hatinya.

"Aku kembali ke apartementku, Annyeong." Chanyeol mengambil tasnya dan sarung gitarnya. Menggendongnya lalu pergi meninggalkan wilayah Ddakko University. Pergi menuju JjongSeok Apartement.

"Ku dengar ada murid baru,ya?"

"Apakah dia perempuan? Ku harap saja dia cantik."

"Apakah dia akan duduk bersama Chanyeol? Kursi di sebelah Chanyeol kosong, loh."

"Aku berharap, dia sempurna."

Riuh kelas Chanyeol membuatnya geram. Namun, jika dia marahpun, memang temannya mau diam? Dia bukan salah satu orang yang terhormat di sana. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dan terpaksa mendengar duplikat pasar ini.

"Annyeonghaseo, Jung Saem!" Seru Kim Joon Myeon —Perwakilan dari kelas Chanyeol—, secara tidak langsung, dia memperintahkan satu kelas untuk memberi salam pada Jung Song Saeng Nim.

"Annyeonghaseo, kalian sudah tau kan? Ada murid baru disini?" Dengan pertanyaan seperti itu, pastinya satu kelas mengangguk antusias. Jung Saem mempersilahkan perempuan itu memasuki kelasnya dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong, Byun Baek Hee imnida. Salam kenal semua." Secara serempak, satu kelas berteriak 'Ne!', sedangkan Chanyeol. Dia masih terlalu terkejut dengan ini semua. Apa yang dia lihat? Dia melihat Baekhyun.

"Baek? Baekhyun?" Gumam Chanyeol dengan suara bariton nya. Sehingga suara itu menggema dan bisa terdengar dengan murid lain.

"Eunngg... Maaf, aku BaekHee. Bukan Baekhyun." BaekHee terlihat gugup. Secara, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata berair. "Bukan, Kau Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tuan, Aku BaekHee. Dan Baekhyun Unnie, sudah, sudah, ummm... meninggal tuan. Dia saudara kembarku." Mata Chanyeol melebar, jadi ia kembar? Mengapa Chanyeol belum tau soal itu? Mengapa Baekhyun tidak mengatakannya?

"Kau kembar dengan Baekhyun?" BaekHee mengangguk gugup. "Sudah sudah, nah BaekHee. Silahkan duduk di tempat yang kosong, arra?" BaekHee mengangguk semangat dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Nah! Sudah dapat, di samping Chanyeol.

Dia menghampiri meja Chanyeol. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Akhirnya, BaekHee meletakkan tasnya di meja dan duduk di kursi yang bersih. "Byun BaekHee." BaekHee mengulurkan tangannya, dan di respon baik oleh Chanyeol. Hanya senyuman ringan. "Park Chan Yeol." Mendengar nama itu, BaekHee langsung tertegun.

"Kau-kau-kau itu- yang memberikan Baekhyun unnie cincin?" Chanyeol mengangguk malas.

"Kau- yang mencintai Baekhyun unnie?" Lagi lagi mengangguk malas.

"BaekHee, jika aku tidak dapat menikah dengan Baekhyun. Apakah boleh denganmu?"

 **DEG**

Detak jantung BaekHee tak karuan, baru saja mereka bertemu. Mengapa secepat ini. Wajahnya menghangat dan memerah. "A-apa maksudmu!?" Seru Baekhee, Chanyeol mengalihkan padangannya pada jendela di kelasnya lalu menggeleng.

"Ma- maaf! Mak- Maksudku, tentu saja boleh!" Seperti gadis yang 'pemalu' Baekhee berucap dengan antara gugup dan geram.

.

"Oke, cukup sampai disini pengajaran saya, semoga bermanfaat. Annyeong." Jung Songsaengnim merapikan peralatannya dan beranjak pergi dari kelas Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat BaekHee yang diam diam memegang perutnya.

"Kau tidak makan siang?"

"Aku tidak membawa bekal,huhuhuu.."

"Kau tidak ke kantin?"

"Aku lupa membawa uang, hehehehe.."

"Eh?" Kaget Baekhee saat Chanyeol menggeser bekal makanannya ke arah Baekhee.

"Makanlah."

.

.

.

Semenjak itu, Chanyeol lebih perhatian ke BaekHee, dan BaekHee menyukainya. Langit sudah mulai kehilangan cahaya, sudah hampir sore, namun BaekHee dan Chanyeol masih berada di halaman Ddakko Univ. Menunggu hujan reda.

"Kita pulang sekarang,Baek."

"Hujan belum berhenti,yeol."

"Pakai jaketku." Chanyeol memberikan BaekHee jaket dan BaekHee memakainya. Tampak kebesaran memang. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka akan menerobos hujan yang tak kunjung mengering.

"Naik." Chanyeol mengisyaratkan BaekHee agar naik ke atas motornya. Dan BaekHee hanya bisa pasrah dan menurut.

Mereka melaju menerobos air air hujan yang semaunya turun dari awan awan yang menutupi langit Seoul. Memakai motor merah sport Chanyeol. Menerobos dinginnya kota Seoul. Akhirnya sampai di kediaman keluarga Byun.

Baru saja BaekHee membuka mulutnya, ingin mengucapkan sepatah atau dua patah, ataupun satu kalimat. "Besok saja kau kembalikan jaketku. Jangan lupa makan malam, Annyeong." Chanyeol melajukan motornya menuju JjongSeok Apart, tempat ia tinggal.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiran, Chanyeol Oppa!" Teriak BaekHee saat Chanyeol sudah menjauh, lalu mengulas senyum manis di wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

Tiba saatnya, Chanyeol dan BaekHee mengucapkan janji suci mereka. 3 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan spesial, mereka berjanji, agar salah satu dari mereka tidak berkhianat dan pergi. Mereka senang hari ini telah tiba.

"Tuan Park Chan Yeol, apakah anda siap menyunting nona Byun Baek Hee?" tanya sang penghulu di gereja itu.

"Ne. Aku, Park Chanyeol siap mengganti marga Byun BaekHee menjadi Park BaekHee. Aku, Park Chanyeol siap membiayai hidup Park BaekHee dan anak anaknya. Aku siap menjadi ayah dari anak Park BaekHee."

Janji suci telah di ucapkan, saatnya mempelai pria mencium kening mempelai wanita. Mereka bertatapan ragu, setelahnya, BaekHee mengangguk dan menutup matanya. Wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat, bahkan deru nafas Chanyeol terasa menerpa wajah BaekHee.

 **CUP**

Bibir tebal Chanyeol sudah bersentuhan dengan kulit kening BaekHee. Wajah keduanya memerah dan menghangat. Akankah mereka akan bersama selamanya? Tentu saja.

"Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya,Baek."

"Nado."

.

.

.

"ChanHee, Haenmi, cepatlah, ayah kalian sudah menunggu." BaekHee mengusak rambut ChanHee dan HaenMi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nde,umma! Annyeong~" Ujar ChanHee dan HaenMi serentak di sertai suara pintu yang tertutup.

"Papai, belajar yang tekun,ya!" BaekHee teriak dari dalam rumahnya.

 **DDDRRTT DDRRTTT**

"Yeobseoyo?"

" _Kau hanya mengucapkannya kepada anakmu saja? Kepada suamimu tidak,eoh!?_ "

"Iya iya, goodbye my lovely husby, muah." BaekHee berpose akan mencium HandPhonenya walau tak terlihat Chanyeol yang menghubunginya lewat Telpon.

" _Goodbye, my lovely wife,muah._ "

 **PIIPP**

Sambungan terputus, BaekHee tersenyum melihat layar HandPhonenya, ber-wallpaper Chanyeol dan BaekHee tersenyum bersama."Bye." Gumam BaekHee.

.

.

.

Makan malam telah datang, keluarga kecil Chanyeol dan Baekhee berkumpul di meja makan bulat besar. Dengan makanan yang tersusun rapi di tengah meja makan. Mereka terkadang tertawa dengan mulut yang penuh makanan karena candaan dari kepala keluarga Park, Park Chan Yeol.

"Anak anak, berhenti tertawa dengan mulut penuh."

"Ini yalah ayah, mwomi." (Ini salah ayah, mommy.)

"Ooh, ini salah appa,ya?" BaekHee mencubiti lengan ChanYeol dengan sengaja agar dilihat anak anaknya. "Makan dengan rapi, arraseo?" BaekHee membersihkan sudut bibir anak anaknya, ChanHee dan HaenMi. Anak anaknya hanya mengangguk antusias.

"Kita akan bersama selalu,kan? Selamanya? Appa? Umma? Oppa?" HaenMi menatap ChanHee,BaekHee,dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Ne!" Chanyeol memeluk keluarga kecilnya itu. Semuanya. Chanhee, Baekhee,dan Haenmi.

.

.

 **END**

 **MAAP TERLALU GAJE, GA MENARIK, KURANG SYEDIH, KURANG ROMANCE, KURANG HEPI ENDING, MAAPKAN DIRIKU.**

 **FF PERTAMAKU, FF YANG KUCINTAI 3 3**

 **PAPAI, SAMPAI BERJUMPA LAGI DI FF SELANJUTNYA**

 **REVIEW YANG BANYAK JUSEYOO..**


End file.
